


What Happens in the Hanged Man's Wine Cellar...

by ApostateRevolutionary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Biting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Satinalia, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/ApostateRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Hawke attend the Hanged Man's Satinalia party with the gang, but decide to sneak for a different kind of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Hanged Man's Wine Cellar...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user judgy-giant-robot as part of the Handers Secret Satinalia event on tumblr based on the prompt: 'The Squad are out for drinks in the Hanged man, and Hawke and Anders sneak away from some lovin’ (how nsfw is up to the gift-giver)'

The night started innocently enough. The gang had gathered for drinks at the Hanged Man, and the tavern was having something resembling a Satinalia party. Well, it was less a party, and more people getting far too drunk, trying to start something, and then collapsing in the corner. Although, to be fair, that wasn’t exactly much different from the usual nights at the Hanged Man. The decorations and drinks were just a touch more festive.

Hawke sipped warm cider from her mug, her gaze travelling along the table as she watched her friends playing the night’s first round of Wicked Grace. Isabela was wearing a predatory grin, and Fenris was about to fall, unsuspectingly, right into her trap. Varric had the same calm, slightly smug expression he always wore when they played cards, revealing nothing. Merrill seemed happy just to be included, even if she still didn’t fully understand the rules, and she kept asking Aveline, who’d arrived after the game had started, random questions and receiving increasingly exasperated answers.

Hawke, too, had arrived too late to be involved in this round, having ended up a touch ‘distracted’ before she, and Anders, had left the estate. Her lover had been teasing her on and off all day, giving her suggestive little smirks and comments when he knew damn well she had far too many things to do, and it had all culminated in a kiss that had gotten just a little too heated as they’d headed out the door. Truth be told, they almost hadn’t made it out at all after that. It had been a while since they’d actually had any ‘alone time’, thanks to Leandra’s insistence on Hawke accompanying her to so many noble parties and Anders’ constantly busy life that Hawke tried her best to be involved in, and that was certainly not helping the mage’s frustration. Anders had been entirely too smug about it, too, knowing just how much he was working her up. However, two could play at that game.

She kept her eyes on the game as she rested her hand on Anders’ knee, feeling his muscles tense in surprise for just a moment and then relax. After he’d adjusted to the affectionate, but innocent-seeming, touch, Hawke began to slide her hand up his thigh, letting her fingers trail along the inside. The touch was firm enough that she knew he could feel it through his layers, but still gentle enough to be tantalizing.

The mage had to suppress a grin when she heard Anders inhale sharply as she slowed, walking her fingertips slowly towards his crotch. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep a neutral expression, but she did it, even as she traced the outline of Anders’ cock with her finger, causing him to jump enough for the others to notice. She quickly pulled her hand down, but not away, and pretended to be just as confused as everyone else when she saw their gazes snap to the healer.

“You okay there, Blondie?” Varric asked, raising one eyebrow.

Hawke watched Anders with an innocent expression as he took a moment to answer. “Yes, fine, just got a chill, that’s all.”

Varric didn’t look convinced, and Isabela’s mind was clearly working, but they went back to the game nonetheless. Hawke’s hand had ended up resting on Anders’ thigh again, and she waited just until it seemed he’d relaxed before she repeated the journey up.

That’s when he leaned over to whisper in her ear. “What exactly are you doing, love?”

She could no longer hold back her smirk when she whispered back. “Oh, just a little payback for all that teasing earlier.”

Hawke gave the rim of his ear a quick lick before she pulled away, and the glare she got was priceless. His expression wasn’t serious; of course, he wasn’t actually upset. But it did suggest that her teasing was having the intended effect. And when her hand reached between Anders’ legs again and she found him already half-hard, well, that confirmed it.

“Is there a problem, love?” She whispered as she started to rub his cock through his trousers, feeling his whole body stiffen as he tried to act natural.

“You are truly evil.” Anders whispered back, his voice taking on an edge of breathlessness.

The others at the table didn’t seem to have caught on that there was anything unusual going on, so Hawke kept going, relishing in the short, shuddering breaths coming from Anders. She then called on her magic to bring sudden warmth to her hand, causing him to let out a whine so quiet she was sure no one but her heard it, and that sent a bolt of heat straight to her core. He hadn’t even touched her, and yet teasing him was turning her on far more than she’d expected it to. She wanted to take him by the hand, lead him back to the mansion, and press him up against the wall. Or pin him to the bed and ride him till he screamed. Or even just sneak off to the Hanged Man’s wine cellar and ravish each other there while hoping they didn’t get caught.

_Actually…_ She thought, glancing at Anders and not missing the touch of pink on his cheeks as he, to his credit, was still not allowing his expression to betray what was happening below they table.

Suddenly, she took her hand away, drained her mug, and looked for Norah. The waitress was apparently very busy with the other patrons, which was exactly what Hawke had been hoping for. There was no way she’d be making it to their table anytime soon.

“I’m going to go get another drink.” She announced, perhaps just a bit too loudly, before immediately getting up.

“Oooh, grab me one, too!” Isabela called, leaning back with a smug smile. “I’m going to need it to celebrate my win.”

Fenris’ scowl deepened. “You haven’t won yet.”

“Exactly. Not ‘yet’. Which is why I’ll need a drink for when I do.”

Varric chuckled, having already folded. “You don’t know how screwed you are, do you, elf?”

Hawke took advantage of the discussion to lean down and whisper in Anders’ ear. “Wait a few minutes, then come find me in the wine cellar.”

He gave her a look that said ‘seriously?’, and Hawke just winked in return. The healer shook his head, smiling, then nodded.

Hawke tried not to hurry and draw attention to herself as she made her way through the crowds, towards the back where the entrance to the cellar was. Normally, the bartender was guarding it, but it seemed Norah had been overwhelmed and he was now helping to serve the other patrons. It was all aligning perfectly.

She stopped, checking to make sure no one was watching, then slipped into the deserted cellar and out of sight. So long as Anders could manage to get down without any trouble, and no one physically came down here, which didn’t happen too often, they should be safe.

Hawke waited for what felt like far too long, and was beginning to wonder if Anders wasn’t coming, if he’d gotten caught on his way or something. How long should she wait? What if she got caught down here alone? They’d probably think she was a thief. She could simply pretend to be drunk and confused. One mug of cider was only enough for a slight buzz, but she was pretty sure she could fake drunk.

Her anxious thoughts were broken by quiet, but slightly hurried footsteps she knew to be Anders’. They basically lived together now, and she could recognize the sound of his steps anywhere. And, sure enough, he appeared a moment later, a sheepish expression on his face.

“Really, love? The wine cellar?” He asked, smirking, as he walked to meet her.

“Not romantic enough for you?” She said, grinning. “We could throw some rose petals around or something. Though it’s already got mood lighting.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Anders wrapped his arms around her once they were close enough, leaning in just enough to let his breath ghost over her lips. “Assuming I’ve not misunderstood your intentions.”

Hawke answered by kissing him fiercely, pushing him back against one of the casks. Anders responded with nearly as much passion, and it reminded her just how much she loved the way he kissed when he was worked up like this. How he desperately pressed against her, as if he was trying to become one with her. She could already feel the want in the way he clung to her, and the way his hands had begun to wander despite only just having started.

She responded in kind, working on the buckles on his coat. Getting completely naked wasn’t really a good idea, given that this was a semi-public place, but some loss of clothes was certainly necessary. Hawke had made it under his shirt and was running her fingers up towards his chest when Anders broke the kiss and began moving his lips and tongue down her neck.

Hawke let out a shuddering breath, only now realizing how difficult it was going to be to keep quiet once they’d really started. She ran her fingers up his chest under his tunic, pausing to pinch and roll a nipple, and relishing in the slight shudder that ran through him. One of Anders’ arms remained around her, while the other had made it under her own clothes to cup one of her breasts.

She let out a heavy sigh, leaning up to bite the lobe of Anders’ ear as she started moving her hands down. As much as the mage was thoroughly enjoying this, and Anders seemed to be as well, if the hard length she could feel pressing against her was any indication, Hawke knew it was too risky to dawdle. This wasn’t exactly a private place, and someone would come down eventually. And even though the idea of potentially getting caught was hot, actually having it happen would be a definite mood killer.

When Anders bit down on the spot where her neck met her shoulder, Hawke barely suppressed a moan. Her hands had made it back outside Anders’ shirt, so she took one and moved his head to where she could bite his lower lip, and then pull him back into a kiss. Anders all but melted into it, and the kiss quickly became a bunch of shorter ones interrupted with panting breaths as Hawke’s other hand began work on unlacing his trousers.

Anders’ hips bucked on the first stroke of his now freed cock and his breath hitched, the slightest ‘ah’ spilling out. Hawke smirked against his mouth, and then moved so they could switch positions while she was still stroking him. Given their height difference, this would be easier if she were the one pressed against the cask. Anders followed her lead, nipping her lip and shuddering when she swiped her thumb over the head of his cock.

“Please.” Anders’ whisper was hoarse, and so quiet she barely heard it over the sound of her own breathing and her heart pumping in her chest.

Hawke didn’t want to wait any longer either, so she took her hand away and started work on unlacing her own pants, Anders watching her with dark, hooded eyes. She pulled one leg out of both her pants and smallclothes, and decided to leave the other leg half-clothed to save time. Once that was taken care of, she pulled Anders back against her, kissing him again as he slid a finger over her sex.       

She let out a small, involuntary moan as he started rubbing her clit, and Hawke then pulled Anders back into a kiss. She wanted him inside her _now_. The mage wrapped her bare leg around Anders’ hips, pulling him closer and coaxing him to enter her.

“You sure you can keep quiet, love?” He asked, breaking the kiss just enough to get the words out.

Her first instinct was to direct the question back at him, but she knew Anders would have no trouble; it’d taken her far too long to get him to make any noise at all in the bedroom. “I’ll manage. Fuck me.”

Hawke’s voice was breathy, and she pulled him even closer using her leg as Anders lined himself up. The healer let out a shuddering breath as he finally thrust forward, and Hawke already had to bite her lip, hard, to keep her noise limited to a small, needy whimper. They waited for a moment, Hawke loving the fullness and Anders relishing in the sensation of her around him, and then he started moving.

Anders started with a fast but still gentle pace, and Hawke urged him on using the leg still wrapped around him. He was nearly silent, the only sounds leaving his mouth being panting breaths with occasional gasps. Hawke, on the other hand, tried her best to swallow her moans, but just couldn’t keep them all down, letting out stifled cries. She leaned her head forward and began to nibble and suck on his neck, hoping that occupying her mouth would help.

As soon as she gave a particularly hard bite, Anders’ movements stuttered, and he picked up speed, fucking her just how she’d wanted it. She grabbed one of his hands and moved it so he could rub her clit, and Hawke had to fight to keep from biting him _too_ hard when he took the hint, muffling her moans against his skin as she rode out the pleasure. She wouldn’t last long, not like this.

“Fuck, Anders, right there.” She whispered between breaths, only spurring him on further. “I’m close.”

“Me too.” He answered, and his rhythm stuttered again when she moved to bite lower. “Ah, _fuck_ , don’t stop that. Bite as hard as you want to.”

If she’d been in a more present state of mind, Hawke would’ve made a mental note to file that information away for later. Instead, she did as he asked, biting again, and then soothing the spot with her tongue. She then moved down further to suck a nice, dark mark just below his collar. Anders’ breathing hitched again, and it was then she felt him pulling on his magic.

Even though she’d been expecting it, Hawke was still caught off guard when he sent a small shock of electricity through her clit. She bit him harder then, muffling her cry as she came, her hips bucking of their own accord to meet his as she rode out her climax. Anders gave a few more thrusts, and gave only a quiet moan as his own orgasm washed through him.

They stayed like that for a few moments, letting their breathing calm before cleaning up. Hawke insisted on inspecting Anders’ neck and just below to make sure she hadn’t really hurt him, even though he insisted he was fine, and she was pleased to find that though there were marks, none had broken the skin. She tended to be a little rough sometimes, and though he always assured her he loved it, she still worried she’d taken it too far.

“Those are gonna be pretty visible, you know.” She pointed out as she pulled her pants back up. “Sorry about that, love.”

“Oh, don’t apologize.” Anders said, maybe a touch too quickly. “If I wanted them gone, I’d just heal them. I like having your marks on me.”

Hawke nodded, smirking slightly at that admission as she attempted to make herself look presentable and like they hadn’t just snuck off and had sex in the wine cellar. Though she wasn’t sure if that was really necessary at this point. They’d been gone longer than it took to get a drink or whatever excuse Anders had given. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out what had actually happened.

“Think we should even bother leaving separately?” She asked. “I think everyone will already be able to figure out what happened.”

Anders shrugged, redoing the buckles on his coat. “It doesn’t really matter. It’s not like any of them will be surprised.”

Hawke had to laugh slightly at that, giving Anders a small, affectionate peck on the lips. “Fair enough. But we should get going before we get caught.”

When they returned to the table, the previous round of cards was clearly over, and the group had started a new game. As soon as Isabela spotted the couple, however, she stood up suddenly and slammed her hands on the table before pointing at Hawke.

“I knew it!” She called. “I knew as soon as Anders got up and followed you that I wasn’t getting that drink!”

Hawke had actually forgotten that part of her lie, and smiled sheepishly. “Damn, I knew I’d forgotten something.”

Isabela gave her a mock frown. “Well, thanks to you two, I didn’t even have a drink to celebrate my victory with. Now you’re going to have to make it up to me. With details.”

The pirate waggled her eyebrows at them while Fenris gave a disgusted snort, Aveline sighed in exasperation and pressed her forehead into her palm, and Varric chuckled. All the while, Merrill looked between them, confused.

“What kind of details? Where do you think they went?” She then lowered her voice to an excited whisper, turning to the couple in question. “Did you two go do something dirty?”

Hawke sat down and dropped her head into her hands, slightly mortified, as Anders sat beside her with a sheepish smile. “It’s nothing, Merrill. Now, why don’t you guys finish the round so we can join in.”

“You know I’m just going to keep asking. Did you go find an empty room? Or a _crowded_ room?” Isabela continued, her voice nearly a purr as she surely started painting her own image of what they’d been up to. “Oooh maybe it was in a broom closet. Or did you end up in the wine cellar?”

Anders groaned, and Hawke leaned forward on the table, knowing they’d be fending her off all night. Still, it was completely worth it in her mind. Sure, it had been a risky idea, but the results had definitely been fun. It seemed a wine cellar could be romantic enough after all.


End file.
